Forever and Ever
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: One-shot. She wants to know if he'll leave her again. She needs confirmation from him. Sucky summary, I know. Story is much better, I think! Read and Review!


**Author's Note:** Here's a little SoKai one-shot that I was working on before school started. I touched it up a bit before I decided that it was worthy of putting up. Now I realize a lot of people don't really like Kairi, which is fine by me, but I still think she's great.  
I wrote this 'cause I needed a little break from the yaoi pairings/stories and because I still adore this pairing. It was the first one I liked for Kingdom Hearts before I became AkuRoku crazed, so it still has a place in my heart. Though I do enjoy SoRiku, I feel that Kairi and Sora belong together, making it one of my OTPs. Don't kill me for that, okays? It's just what I think and I don't expect anyone else to agree with me.  
I was trying to go for, at first, something not so mushy and fluffy and stuff, but that didn't work out so I scratched that and made this. It's hard for me to make this pairing something other then mushy and sweet XD  
Well I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: :cries in a dark corner: Nope. Don't own it.  
Pairing: SoKai.**

* * *

Forever and Ever

"Sora! Wait up!" A 15 year old Kairi yelled to a spiky-haired brunet as he ran ahead of her. Kairi had never been a fast runner and Sora knew it, but yet he still challenged her to races. She figured it was to make himself feel better after losing to Riku once again. He always won against her.

She watched, while she ran, as Sora skidded to a stop to look behind him. He grinned goofily as he waited for her to catch up. Even though it was a race, he still felt bad about leaving the auburn-haired girl in his dust. Even though that was the point. Sora never liked to stick to the rules with games such as these.

Kairi finally reached Sora, out of breath. She swept a few loose strands of out of place hair behind her ears before she looked up at Sora and smiled.

"Thanks for waiting for me," she said appreciatively. He nodded before grabbing Kairi's hand in his and tugging her along. "What's so urgent that we have to run to our secret place instead of taking a leisurely stroll there?"

"You'll see, Kai," he grinned back at her before becoming silent. They arrived at their secret place and Sora pulled Kairi in after him.

When they walked in, Kairi gasped into her palm. Her blue eyes scanned the scene before her as Sora let go of her hand, still grinning, and walked into the middle of the area.

"Sora, did you set this up?" She said breathlessly. He nodded, obviously proud of himself. Kairi was referring to their cave which was romantically lit up with red and white lights. Berry scented candles, Kairi's favorite, also helped light up the area, their scent wafting soothingly around their bodies. The auburn-haired girl looked around her; she hadn't been there in quite a while since she had promised never to return until Riku and Sora were back safely on the island. She hadn't realized how much she missed their little hideout until moments before. It was decorated with little doodles they had done when they were kids. One prominently stuck out to her in the brilliant glow of candles and lights. She walked over to it, Sora's eyes glued to her as she did, and knelt by the rock wall on which the picture was drawn. She and Sora had drawn it together when they were younger; each drew the head of the other. Sometime before he left Sora had drawn an arm reaching out to her head from his with part of a paopu fruit in the hand. Kairi had finished the picture when she had returned to Destiny Islands alone; her head now reached out a hand with another part of the fruit.

Kairi ran her fingers over the picture, forgetting completely that Sora was even there until he knelt beside her, his shoulder brushing hers gently. This accidental touch brought her back from her memories and she looked over at the brunet, tears welling up in her eyes as she studied his face. Sora stared back at her, an eyebrow arched cutely, wondering why his friend was staring at him the way she was. And why tears were spilling onto her cheeks.

"Kairi…? Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he reached a finger to her face to brush away a few tears. Before he pulled away, Kairi grasped his hand with hers and pressed it to her face. It lovingly cupped her cheek as she looked back at her friend. Sora's eyes widened only a little bit at this action. Until this moment, Kairi was unsure of her feelings for Sora. She had always loved him, but as a best friend and nothing more. But now, as her cheek was being caressed tenderly by Sora's hand and her heart started beating just that little bit faster, she was able to confirm that her love for him was much more than the love she felt for Riku. She was in love with Sora. The little things that he did within those few minutes made her realize how deep her feelings were for him. He truly cared for her and was always so gentle that she couldn't help but be in love him. More tears formed and fell as she thought about her feelings towards the brunet next to her. "Kairi." His voice was soft still and worried. He still didn't have any clue as to why she was crying.

She looked at him with her deep blue eyes, and despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, she smiled at him. "I'm just remembering how much I missed you when you were gone. And how happy I am now that both you and Riku are back here." She paused before adding, "I'm afraid, though, Sora."

Sora looked alarmed, "Afraid? Why?"

"I guess, I'm just afraid that you'll be called away again and you won't ever come back." Kairi told him in all honesty. Her eyes shifted away from his face, but when he placed his free hand on her other cheek, she forced herself to look back. He was smiling softly at her.

"Kairi, there's no need to be afraid. I won't ever leave you behind again. I'll be with you forever," he told her.

"Forever?" She wanted more confirmation than that.

"Forever and ever," Sora replied before leaning in slowly to kiss Kairi on the lips. This was all the confirmation she needed on more then one issue. With this kiss it was confirmed that Sora returned the deep feelings Kairi felt for him and that he would indeed keep to his word and be with her forever and ever.

END!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Mushy ending! XD So to those who did read past my first rambley author's note: What'd ya think? Hate it? Love it? What? I'd love to know! So send in a review! I'd appreciate it muchly! :D


End file.
